IG-88 Meets Harry Potter
IG-88 Meets Harry Potter & The Chamber Of Secrets is the upcoming second installment of the IG-88 / Harry Potter Saga to be made by BeastBoyRules52 XD. It will be released on Google Drive in the future. PLOT Harry Potter spends the summer without receiving letters from his Hogwarts friends, while The 88 Squad stay at a hotel in Downtown London following the destruction of their dimension warper in the first film. In his room and while they pay a visit, Harry and The 88 Squad meet Dobby, a house-elf who warns them bad things will happen if they returns to Hogwarts, and reveals he intercepted his friends' letters. Harry chases him downstairs, where Dobby destroys a cake. The Dursleys lock Harry up, but The 88 Squad, along with Ron, Fred and George Weasley rescue him in their father's flying Ford Anglia. While buying school supplies, Harry, The 88 Squad, and the Weasley family encounter Rubeus Hagrid and Hermione Granger, and they attend a book-signing by JK Rowling, Chris Jericho, and celebrity wizard Gilderoy Lockhart, who announces he will be the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Harry and The 88 Squad also encounter Draco Malfoy and his father Lucius, who slips a book in Ginny Weasley's belongings. When Harry, Ron, and The 88 Squad are blocked from entering Platform Nine and Three-Quarters (later revealed to be Dobby's doing), they fly to Hogwarts in the Ford Anglia and crash into the hostile Whomping Willow. Ron's wand is damaged, and the car throws them out before driving off. They are allowed back into school but face detention except The 88 Squad, but they are forced to do red carpet interviews at the British Academy Film Awards back in London. While serving detention with Lockhart, Harry hears strange voices and later finds caretaker Argus Filch's cat, Mrs. Norris, petrified, and a message written in blood announcing the "Chamber of Secrets has been opened, Enemies of the Heir, beware". Professor McGonagall explains that one of Hogwarts' founders, Salazar Slytherin, supposedly constructed a secret Chamber and placed inside it a monster that only his Heir and The Horde Of Darkness can control, to purge the school of impure-blooded wizards and witches. More attacks occur over the course of the year, which leads to The New Witch Order being called in to investigate the matter. Harry, Ron, The New Witch Order, and The 88 Squad suspect Malfoy is the Heir, so Hermione suggests they question him while disguised using polyjuice potion. Their makeshift laboratory is in a disused bathroom haunted by a ghost, Moaning Myrtle. When Harry communicates with a snake (something Salazar Slytherin could do) the school suspects him as the Heir. At Christmas, Harry, Ron, The New Witch Order, and The 88 Squad learn that Malfoy is not the Heir, but he mentions that a girl died when the Chamber was last opened fifty years ago. Harry, The New Witch Order, and The 88 Squad find an enchanted diary, owned by a former student named Tom Riddle, which shows him a flashback to fifty years before, where Riddle accused Hagrid, then a student, of opening the Chamber. When the diary disappears and Hermione is petrified, Harry, Ron, The New Witch Order, and The 88 Squad question Hagrid. Professor Dumbledore, Cornelius Fudge, and Lucius Malfoy come to take Hagrid to Azkaban, but he discreetly tells the gang to "follow the spiders". By the order of The Nostalgia Critic, Lucius has Dumbledore suspended. In the Forbidden Forest, Harry, Ron, The New Witch Order, and The 88 Squad find Aragog, a giant spider who reveals Hagrid's innocence and that the dead girl was found in a bathroom. Aragog and Angry Joe then set their colony of Acromantula on the heroes, but the now-wild Ford Anglia saves them, sending Joe into a rage. A book page in Hermione's hand identifies the monster is a basilisk, a giant serpent and one of Shredder's pets that instantly kills those who make direct eye contact with it; the petrified victims saw it indirectly, similar to Madusa. The school staff learn that Ginny was taken into the Chamber, and convince Lockhart to save her. Harry, Ron, The New Witch Order, and The 88 Squad find Lockhart, exposed as a fraud, planning to flee; knowing Myrtle was the girl the Basilisk killed, they drag him to her bathroom and find the Chamber's entrance. Once inside, Lockhart uses Ron's damaged wand against them, but it backfires, wiping his memory, and causes a cave-in. Harry, The New Witch Order, and The 88 Squad enter the Chamber and find Ginny unconscious and dying guarded by Tom Riddle. Harry, The New Witch Order, and The 88 Squad realize that Riddle is the Heir, is working for The Horde Of Darkness, and used the diary to manipulate Ginny and reopen the Chamber. Riddle then reveals his full name, Tom Marvolo Riddle, from which he created the anagram for his future new identity, "I am Lord Voldemort". After Harry expresses support for Dumbledore, Dumbledore's Fawkes flies in with the Sorting Hat, and Riddle and The Horde Of Darkness summon the Basilisk. While The Horde Of Darkness engage in another battle with The 88 Squad & The New Witch Order, Fawkes blinds the Basilisk, and the Sorting Hat eventually produces a sword with which Harry battles and slays the Basilisk, but he is poisoned by its fangs. Harry defeats Riddle, causing The Horde Of Darkness to escape, and revives Ginny by stabbing the diary with a basilisk fang. A suspended animation pod is later dropped onto the ceiling, which is later revealed to be the tomb of Eclipsa Butterfly, Star's great grandmother. Fawkes' tears heal him, and he, The New Witch Order, and The 88 Squad return to Hogwarts with their friends, Eclipsa's pod, and a baffled Lockhart. Dumbledore, reinstated as headmaster, praises them and orders for Hagrid's release. Dumbledore shows Harry, The New Witch Order, and The 88 Squad that the sword he wielded was Godric Gryffindor's own sword, and says Harry is different from Voldemort because he chose Gryffindor House instead of Slytherin House. He then orders the pod of Eclipsa Butterfly to be kept safe in Hogwarts to prevent The Horde Of Darkness from awakening her in her sleep. Harry, The New Witch Order, and The 88 Squad accuse Lucius, Dobby's master, of putting the diary in Ginny's cauldron and tricks him into freeing Dobby. The Basilisk's victims are healed, Hermione reunites with Harry, Ron, The New Witch Order, and The 88 Squad, and Hagrid returns. ADDITIONAL CHARACTERS TBA